Novu
Faction: The Novu Defense Force Race: Novu Character Name: Jehanna Age: 40 cycles Sex: Female Appearance: Jehanna is average height for the Novu. She has light blue skin and inky black hair. Bio: Jehanna's parents both died in the massive terrorist event that triggered the formation of the Novu defense force. She grew up a ward of the council state and was given the opportunity to pursue several science tracks but rejected them to defend her people. She rose steadily through the ranks until reaching the rank of admiral in the defense force ranks. She is not inherently xenophobic. She does't care what other species and factions look like or do in their own sectors, but will bring anything down that violates the Novu's planetary perimeters. She stringently enforces the rigid laws the Novu have placed on their borders but is not above trading resources to hire outside faction patrols for outer defenses. Crew: (Only 2 playable characters aside from yourself are allowed, but you can feel free to fill up your crew info) Valois is part of a younger generation of the Novu. He is very much xenophobic and believes not just in the physical separation between the Novu and the outside species, but in the moral and genetic superiority of his race and faction. He would like to take his defense work in a very different direction then his admiral and often advises her to strike at ships before the technical breach occurs. Phillip is a pilot at heart. He took a command position because he wanted to stretch the limits of his restricted world. He doesn't offer his opinions often, but when he does he has an extremely liberal view of how he would prefer their faction operate. He has received several citations for 'accidentally' veering out of Novu air space, once narrowly avoiding a court martial for being gone 12 hours over limit while scouting an nearby asteroid cluster. Family: Jehanna has a little boy named Avin. Avin is 19 cycles and is working on a career as an an engineer. Stats: (assign values 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Fleet: 3 Ship: 4 Infrastructure: 5 Diplomacy: 2 Luck: 1 Faction Sigil/Motto: Boundaries are the cornerstone of peace Other Pertinent Info: Some odd 30 years ago a race of beings known as the Bon attempted to sling large objects at high speeds to wipe out the Novu and clear the way for colonization of their home system. The Bon fleet was not massive but were fairly clever, by the time the Novu realized the danger a 1/3 of the population of their home world had died. This left a deep scar of distrust in Novu society and the once industrial civilization that had been bent on scientific advancement for its own sake, changed gears to begin ramping up its military forces. A process that continues to this day. As a result the Novu have begun focusing their scientific prowess on military applications and as a result their ships tend to be very well made. The Novu continue to trade with outsiders, but no longer trade technologies that could be used in a military fashion.